Crow's Sister
by DragonoftheRoses13
Summary: Crow has a sister name Rose. She knows everything but they don't know that Rose has the power to turn people into stone after she wins a duel. What will happen to our heroes? Will Rose turn everybody in New Domino to stone?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope this is good. Enjoy! (Had to change this chapter and I thank the person who told me)**

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal day in New Domino city. Everyone was out and bout doing their usually things. Kids outside playing and showing other kids their dueling decks, parents talking about the world and other stuff. We find our heroes inside the garage talking about the up coming WGRP.

"I'm telling you if we do it my way then we won't lose," said Jack. "Trust me if we did it your way then _we will_ lose," said Crow. Jack looked at Crow, ready to punch him when Leo, Luna and Akiza walked in coming back from school. "Hey guys, whats up?" asked Leo. "Nothing much just trying to get Jack to shut up," answered Yusei. Jack glared while the other laughed. "We got a new kid in our school," said Luna. "She's in our class." "Cool whats here name?" asked Crow. "Her name is Rose she just moved here," said Leo. "Rose is quite and is really creepy." "She is not creepy," said Akiza.

Jack, Crow and Yusei looked at each other then back at Leo. "How is this new girl creepy?" asked Crow. "Well when we're inside Rose's hair is black but outside her hair changes to purple," said Leo. "Plus her eyes change color too. First there blue then her eyes change to purple."

Luna punched Leo in the arm. "That's not creepy she just has something in her cells that makes her eyes and hair change color," said Luna. Jack snickered at Leo.

"Hey guys do you think we could bring Rose over here tomorrow?" asked Luna. "She really wants to meet Crow." Jack and Yusei eyes widen when they heard what Luna just said. "R-Rose wants to meet me?" asked Crow.

Leo, Luna and Akiza nodded. "Why does she want to meet Crow and not me?" yelled Jack. At that moment Bruno came in. "Hey guys what going on?" "The twins were telling us about a new girl that jus moved here and she wants to meet Crow," said Yusei.

"Wow that's cool," said Bruno. Akiza nodded and said, "But Jack is upset and wants to know why she wants to meet Crow and not him." Bruno laughed while Jack chased Crow around the room.

Rose's POV

I can't believe its been 13 years the last time I saw my big brother. And when I see him and he sees I'm his little sister, he is going to refuse that it is true. But there is something that nobody else knows about me.

I can turn people to stone after I win a duel and when I get rid of Yusei, I will be the new champion and nothing can stop. Nothing.

**Well that's the first chapter. I'm writing 6 stories. 4 that is on here and two that I'm writing on paper. Talk about a **_**real**_** headache. More chapters coming be on the look out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2!**

**The Moof: Thank you for telling me that little typo in chapter 1. Hope you like the new chapter 1 and like this one.**

**Psychid: Thank you. The truth is Rose is not Mary-Sue, so I won't get mad.**

**Chapter 2**

_The next day_

Luna, Akiza and Leo came back to the garage with Rose behind them. "Are you ready to meet everyone?" asked Luna. Rose nodded while Leo went inside with Akiza behind him. Luna and Rose followed.

"Hey guys whats up?" said Bruno. "Well Rose is here. Where are the others?" asked Luna. Jack, Yusei and Crow came out of their rooms when Luna said asked about them.

"Is she here?" asked Crow. "Yes shes outside waiting for you," answered Bruno. All three of them came down stairs and went outside. "Guys this is Rose," said Akiza.

Rose turned around looking at them. "Hi I'm Yusei. The blond one is Jack and the guy with orange hair is Crow," said Yusei.

"Hello my name is Rose. I just moved here and I'm going to the same school with your other friends," said Rose. "Cool, what type of monsters do you use in your deck?" asked Crow.

"My deck is a mixed deck. Want to have a duel?" asked Rose. "Sure I could use the practice," said Crow. "I want a shot at her too," yelled Jack.

Rose shrugged her shoulders and looked at Yusei. "Hey Yusei want to duel me?" asked Rose. "No thanks maybe next time," said Yusei. "I got to work on my duel runner." Rose nodded and pulled her duel disk and deck. "I'll go first and she Rose what a real champion is," said Jack.

_10 minutes later_

Jack was staring at Rose with shock in his eyes. "Next," said Rose. Crow came up and said, "I'm not going easy on you, so you better watch yourself." The duel started and Rose had the first move. "I draw. I play the field spell Mountain," said Rose.

Two brown mountains appeared with clouds around them. "Then I summon Element Dragon (**ATK/ 1500 DEF/1200**) in attack mode.

An orange-ish dragon appeared. "Thanks to Mountain all Dragon, Winged Beast, and Thunder-Type monsters gain 200 attack and defense points. Element Dragon attack and defense points increased by 200. (**ATK/1700 DEF/ 1400**)" Crow wonder what Rose was up to?

"I'm not done yet. Now I play the spell card Horn of the Unicorn. Now my dragon gains 700 attack points making him from 1700 to 2400." A horn appeared on the dragon's head making it stronger. "I place 2 cards face down and end my turn."

_This is bad; I need to get rid of the horn and these mountains. But how can I?_ Crow drew his card and played his monster. Rose just smirked when played his BlackWing on the field.

_5 minutes later_

**Rose: 700 LP**

**Crow: 500 LP**

"Not bad Crow. You're the only person that came close to beating me in a duel," said Rose. "Well I had help from my friends," Crow said as he looked at the others watch him and Rose duel. "My turn, I draw," said Rose. _It's time to tell him._ "From my hand I play the spell card Scapegoat." Four ram looking monsters appeared on the field. "Now I sacrifice 2 ram tokens to summon Rose: Queen of the BlackWings!"

A female appeared on the field. She has red hair with roses in it. Then two red wings appeared on her back.

**Rose: Queen of the BlackWings: ATK/ 2700 DEF/ 2000**

"2700 attack point? That's impossible!" shouted Crow. "Crow there's something you need to know," said Rose. "What is it?" Crow asked. Yusei came outside just in time to see what was going on. "Crow I'm….I'm your sister," Rose said.

Everyone's eyes widen when the heard Rose say that. "It can't be true. My parents died years ago when I was little. How could you be my sister?" asked Crow. "You see, I was born before you and the truth is….I'm actually dead."

***Evil laugh* Yes that's right everyone, Rose is really dead. Now you're going to ask what happened and how is she here. Well you're just going to have to wait and see. Some cards I'm going to make up in this story so don't say "That's not a real monster" or "That's not a real spell or trap card" ok? Be on the look out for chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**Loviigirl22: Thank you.**

**The Moof: I know right? The ghost thing would work and do you think you could give me the website for the cards?**

**darkstardragon432: Ok ok ^^''**

**Chapter 3**

"Wait, your dead?" Leo shouted. Rose nodded. "But how are you here and you're dead?" asked Akiza. Rose sighed knowing she would have to tell them the story.

"To tell a long story short: I was coming home from school when a man pulled a gun out on me a shot me," Rose said with sadness. Luna covered her mouth while everybody else looked shocked.

"Did the police catch the man?" Yusei asked. Rose nodded and said, "He was caught but it was too late for me. The doctors did the best they could but in the end I didn't make it." Crow stood there, looking at Rose.

"It's time to end this duel," Rose said. "Rose: Queen of the BlackWings, attack!" The monster attacked Crow, wiping out the rest of his life points.

**Rose: 700**

**Crow: 0**

Rose put her stuff away and walked away. "See you guys at school tomorrow," Rose said. Everybody just watched Rose walk away without saying another word.

Later that night Crow was in his room having a nightmare about his parents. "No…..please don't go….no," Crow said in his sleep. "Crow are you ok?" asked Yusei on the other side of the door. Crow kept tossing and turning in his sleep.

Dreamworld

Crow was watching his parents disappear right before his eyes. "Please don't go," Crow said over and over again. Soon there was nothing but darkness.

"Where did you go? Somebody please answer me!" Then Rose appeared with her duel disk on. "Rose is that you?" Rose didn't say anything to him.

Then Rose pulled a card from her deck. Crow saw two monsters that he had never seen before. One was a short dragon that was green and the other was a blue dragon.

The short green dragon flew into the air, turning into 3 rings. Then the blue dragon flew up into the rings. "Let a new rose bloom to show the power my enemies fear, I Synchro Summon Rose: Queen of the Dragons!" Rose said.

There was a beam of light, and then a large red dragon flew down with a girl on top of its head. The girl had on a red dress with a rose on it. Crow started to shake.

"Attack with Flaming Rose Flare!" A large ball of fire formed in the dragon's mouth. Then the flame shot out of the dragon's mouth.

End of Dreamworld

Crow shot up with panic in his eyes. He looked around wondering why he wasn't in his room. "Where am I?" Crow asked. "You're in the hospital," Yusei said from the other side of the room.

Crow shook his head trying to remember what happened in his dream. "You ok Crow? You look like you seen a ghost," Jack said.

"I saw my parents disappear in front of my eyes, and then Rose appeared and made a Synchro Summon," Crow said. "What did she say?" Jack asked. "She said "Rose: Queen of the dragons" I think," Crow said.

"What did it look like?" Yusei asked. "I don't know, it's too hard to remember," Crow said.

_Outside the hospital _

"So are you going to be ok without us?" Yusei asked. "Yeah, I'll see you guys later," Crow said then walking away.

Crow was walking back to the garage when he saw something in an ally. "Whats that?" Crow said out loud to himself. He walked into the ally hopping nothing would jump out at him. When got closer he saw 3 stone statues of people.

"Somebody must be making statues of people." On the ground were ID pictures of the stone people. "Wait this can't be right."

There was a note on the ground. Crow picked it up and read it out loud.

'You will see my true powers, and all is doomed. Signed R~Dragon'

Crow held on to the note and ran to the guys, to tell them what he saw. _They're not going to believe me what I just saw today, _Crow thought.

_New Domino Academy _

The bell rang telling everybody class was over. Leo yawned because he thought it was boring. "At least it's time for us to go home," Leo said. Akiza came and walked into Leo and Luna's classroom.

"Hey Akiza you ready to go home?" Luna asked. "Yep and is Rose here?" Akiza asked. "She's over there," Leo said pointing at her. Luna gave her brother a backhand while Akiza walked over to her.

"Hey Rose do you want to come over the garage with the others?" Akiza asked. "Not today. I have to do some stuff tonight," Rose said. "Maybe next time."

Akiza nodded and left with Leo and Luna. Rose got up from her chair and smirked. She walked out of the class room with something in her hand.

**Rose's POV**

I better see if he's at his locker. I looked. Nope so I better make this quick. I ran to see if his stuff was there and it was. "Tonight I get the Signers friend," I said out loud to myself.

I put the note in Leo's locker and left without anybody seeing me. _Last night was a test of my powers. Tonight I'll turn Leo into stone and then have all of the Signers turned into stone, _I thought.

I left the school with a smile on my face, knowing Leo would not say no to a duel. If only the fool knew that he's not going to win against me.

**Done! Sorry it took me so long I was writing the sequel to my story "Wonderland". Snowy was going to kill me if I didn't post any chapters for it ^^''**

**Now all I have to do is write chapter 4 and keep on going. Be on the look out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 everybody! **

**Loviigirl22: Well you see R~Dragon will sometimes leave a flower petal in her notes. Mostly the petal would be a rose. **

Chapter 4

Leo went over to his locker. "Hurry up Leo before me and Akiza leave you," Luna yelled at him. "Okay just give me a minute," Leo said. Luna sighed because she knows Leo is not very bright.

Leo opened his locker door and saw a note. "Wonder what this is," Leo said out loud to himself. He opened the note and read it. A rose petal fell into his backpack and Leo didn't see it.

'Meet me back here at 8:30 pm. Come alone. Rose'

Leo put the note in his backpack and closed his locker door. Luna and Akiza started walking outside, without waiting for Leo. "Hey wait for me!" Leo yelled while running to catch up with them.

_At the garage _

Jack was helping Yusei with his duel runner while Bruno was doing something on the computer. "I wonder where Crow is," Bruno said. "Who knows? All I know is Crow better help me with my duel runner when he gets here," Jack said.

At that moment the twins and Akiza walked inside the garage. "Hey guys! Where's Crow?" Leo asked. "Don't know. The last time we saw him, he was walking home from the hospital," Yusei said. Crow ran inside, almost crashing into Leo.

"Guys you will not believe this but, as I coming back here I saw three stone people that had their ID's on the ground and there was this note," Crow said. "You gotta be kidding me," Jack said. Crow said no with a death glare at Jack.

"Maybe somebody is just playing a trick on you Crow," Luna said. Crow kept quite and pulled out the note that he found in the ally. "What's that?" Akiza asked pointing to the note Crow was holding in his hand.

"I found it in the ally on the ground where the stone people are at," Crow said. Jack swiped the note out of Crow's hands and read it. "Who the hell is R~Dragon?" Jack asked. Crow shrugged.

"It's best if I take Leo and Luna home," Yusei said looking at the time. "Aw do we have to?" Leo whined. Yusei nodded and pointed towards the door.

**I'm going to skip to the part where Rose and Leo are dueling.**

Leo made it to the school's soccer field waiting for Rose. _I bet she chickened out and doesn't want me to tell everybody in the school _Leo thought. Just then a girl with orange hair and blue eyes walked towards Leo.

"Who are you?" Leo asked. "You don't recognize me? It's me Rose," she said, "I was wearing my wig and contacts lens to hide the real colors." Leo's jaw dropped when he saw that was really Rose.

**Skipping the dueling because it's super long. **

"Looks like this is the end for you Rose," Leo said.

**Leo: 2500**

**Rose: 300**

On Leo's field was Power Tool Dragon and on Rose's field was a blue dragon.

"That's what you think Leo because I play a magic card. Red Magic. If I have any monster with the name 'Rose' in my graveyard, I get to summon Red Sorceress to my field," Rose said.

A sorceress appeared. She had red hair and in her hands was a staff.

**Red Sorceress: ATK 3000/ DEF 2500**

"3000 attack point?"

"Yep and she can attack you directly so go Red Sorceress attack with rose magic!"

Red Sorceress raised her staff up and roses came out if it, blinding Leo.

**Rose: 300**

**Leo: 0**

Leo was on his knees wondering how Rose pulled it off. "Now that I won the duel it's time," Rose said. "What do you mean-" but before Leo could finish asking his question, his body started turning into stone.

"I think I'll keep you for awhile," Rose said. "Red Sorceress grab him until it's time." Red Sorceress nodded and did what Rose said.

_A few days later_

It had been a few days since Rose and Leo had their duel, now everybody was now looking for Leo because he's missing.

"I wish Leo had some common since and not make me worry," Luna said. "He better have a good explanation for disappearing on us," Akiza said. Then Akiza's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Akiza it's me Yusei."

"Hey did you find Leo?"

"We did and you better get over here with Luna."

"Ok, bye Yusei."

Akiza hung up and told Luna that the guys found Leo and they said to see them. Luna nodded. When the two signers made it to the garage, they were shock to see what was in front of them.

"Oh my god," Luna said covering her mouth with her hands. Leo was in the garage as stone and on the floor was a note.

***evil smile* That's right Leo is stone now. *evil laugh* Now the battle begins! Good vs. Evil and who will win? You have to wait to see what happens next.**


	5. News Flash

**News Flash:**

**Crow's Sister will be updated in a few hours (same goes for The Return of Hollyleaf and Return to Wonderland)**

**And I need you to come up with a card for Rose's deck. Your name will be mention along with the card.**

**Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5! I'm so sorry that I didn't update for awhile because fanfic would not let me in so I was mad. *bows* Hope you enjoy this!**

**darkstardragon432: Thank you for the idea.**

Chapter 5

Luna burst out crying while shouting Leo's name over and over again. "Leo…." Luna said with a weak voice. Jack saw the note on the ground and picked it up.

"Lets see what this says," Jack said. Jack opened the not and read it out loud.

'Dear Signers, Who have until 6:30 pm today to fight me. As you can see Leo is stone but don't worry he won't be alone, so here's a question for Akiza: How are your parents? R~Dragon'

"Oh no. Yusei we have to get to my parents house before its too late," Akiza said. Yusei nodded and asked if Crow could stay with Luna and make her feel better. Crow said yes.

Akiza rode with Yusei with Jack behind them.

**Rose's POV**

I was climbing a tree up to Akiza's room so I could get in. Talk about a work out. I made it up to her window and opened it. "This is going to be fun," I said out loud. I jumped inside and made my way down stairs.

"Who are you and what are you doing inside our house?" a man asked. I turned around and saw a lady with him. _This must be Akiza's parents, _I thought. I put on my duel disk and pulled out a card.

"What are you doing?" asked Akiza's mother?

**(A/N I don't know their last name)**

I didn't say anything. "I'll ask again, what are you doing here?" Akiza's father. "I summon Red Magician," I said.

A female magician appeared, wearing a red shirt, a red mini skirt and had a red wand.

"Turn them into stone!"

**Normal POV**

The three signers made it to Akiza's house. "Look, up in the tree," Jack yelled while pointing. A girl was in the tree and summoned a green dragon. "Please don't tell me she's R~Dragon," Akiza said.

The girl hopped on the dragon's back and flew away. Jack, Yusei, and Akiza ran inside to see something nobody wanted to see. Akiza's parents were stone figures.

"No we're too late," Akiza cried out. Yusei picked up the note on the ground and opened it up. A rose petal fell out and Yusei read the note to himself.

"What does the note say Yusei?" Jack asked. Yusei gave Jack the note. "What? We have to go now!" yelled Jack. Akiza and Yusei nodded and left.

They got to Carly's house and ran inside. "No not Carly too," Akiza said. Things were getting from bad to worse. First Leo, then Akiza's parents now Carly. "Yusei what time is it now?" Jack asked. "It's almost 5:30 pm," Yusei said. "Best if we get ready," Akiza said.

**Done! Chapter 6 is coming up next!**


	7. Sorry

**Sorry for not updating. I'm very busy with school and whatnot. I'm in my last year of high school and I really want to leave.**

**I'll try to update everything as soon as I can.**


	8. Busy

**Okay, seeing how I'm busy with school; I'm going to let you guys come up with the next 2-3 maybe 4 chapters.**

**It's hard trying to keep up with it, so I'm letting you write what's going to happen next. I'll mention you that you wrote it.**

**Send me a PM of the chapter and the best one will be featured.**

**Good luck!**


End file.
